


Shattered Minds

by PenguinProduction05



Series: Taboo Daboo [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Dark, Mind Control, Multi, Rape, Romance, Slavery, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: Trapped in a world created by Akuma, unable to escape and fix the real world, Ladybug and Chat Noir endure torture and madness. They lost, forced to live in an endless loop of their failure while Gabriel succeeds. Without the miraculous, how do you stop a villain?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Anarka Couffaine & Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Lila Rossi, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Taboo Daboo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137050
Comments: 27
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The following twisted work was aided by the following creators, please check out their works on here as well:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talik_Sanis/pseuds/Talik_Sanis
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513
> 
> again, a huge thank you to them from me

Gabriel adjusted his tie as Nathalie and Lila stood behind him. 

“The jewels,” he ordered, Lila stepping forward with the miraculous. Gabriel took the jewels with a smile. 

“Now, to fix the world.” He smiled, looking at the two glass pods that now held his son and Marinette. Trapped in an endless slumber of torture brought on by the Akuma that connected them. Ladybug and Chat Noir, hero’s of Paris that tried to ruin his life. He looked at his son shaking his head. They were trapped in their own world now, their own nightmare. 

  
“Daddy, I’m hungry,” Lila whined, clinging to his arm. Gabriel looked down before smiling. 

“Have Nathalie fix you something, I have an old promise to fulfill,” he whispered, dismissing the two women. He slowly approached the coffin that had once held his Emilie. They had taken her, the so-called heroes. But, he would fix that, he had the power now. He smiled as he combined the two miraculous, his wish, the ultimate power...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette smiled as she entered the mansion. Adrien and she were partners, paired together by madam Bustier for a project. This was her chance to tell Adrien her true feelings. They were alone, there were no chances for interruptions from nosey parents. 

“A-Adrien,” Marinette whispered, stuttering as she tried to gather her thoughts, ignoring the gentle nudges from her Kwami. He looked at her, green eyes paralyzing her. 

“Yeah Marinette?” He asked with a smile. Carefree, radiant. She shook her head to focus, determined to speak. Just as she was calling his name again though, the television that had been on for background noise, broke with news of an Akuma. 

“Um, I need a shower!” Adrien quickly rushed as he pushed her onto the couch. 

“Stay here,” 

Marinette waited a moment before rushing from the room. She ran down the stairs and searched for a hiding spot.

“Maybe later I can tell him, until then, Tikki, spots on!” Marinette said as she hid behind a wall in the foyer. 

Nathalie blinked as she stared at the security camera. She was not supposed to see that, but she knew who Ladybug was, and she needed to get to Gabriel... 

He watched the security footage and an hour later, his Akuma defeated. 

“My nemesis has given me an unintended gift.” He mused, his fingertips brushing the still image of Marinette Dupain-Cheng becoming Ladybug. 

“What shall we do sir?” Nathalie asked, her eyes looking over the top of her iPad. Gabriel smiled, a twisted idea filling his mind. 

“Make another amok of her, a clone to replace the real one. I’m going to bring her to my little hideout. It’s time to introduce Ladybug, to Hawkmoth.” With that, Gabriel left the room and back to his office.

Gabriel smiled as he sat down. Ladybug was in his grasp. A small child he could easily manipulate. Nathalie would give him all he needed to know, and soon the miraculous would be his. 

Marinette smiled in triumph as she eyed her finished work area. Cleaned and organized for the time being. An accomplishment she didn’t know she needed. It wouldn’t last of course, but for now, it was great. 

“Marinette, you have company,” Sabine called. Marinette blinked, one glance to Tikki, and she was heading down the stairs. Had Alya come for a visit? Had she discovered something exciting for the Ladyblog?

“Miss Dupain-Cheng, I am Nathalie Sancour, Mr. Agreste’s secretary.” the tall woman greeted. Marinette was momentarily stunned before returning the greeting. Had she done something? Was Adrien alright? 

“Don’t worry, I’ve come to deliver a message from Mr. Agreste, he would like a meeting with you tomorrow about your designs,” Nathalie said. Marinette was stunned, Gabriel Agreste wanted to see her designs. This was her dream opportunity. 

“I’ve sent the information to your phone, please do not be late. We will send a car.” and with that, Nathalie was gone. Marinette’s parents smiled as they congratulated her. Her father called for a big dinner, while her mother tried to calm him down. Marinette on the other hand was suddenly very worried. What if her duty as Ladybug interfered with this? Tikki felt her worry, nudging her chosen subtly to bring her back to her reality. 

“Right, this is my chance.” Marinette whispered. Her mother raised a brow as she watched her daughter, before shaking her head and walking towards the kitchen. Marinette looked back towards her room with a smile, before rushing upstairs. She had to find the  _ perfect  _ outfit to please Gabriel, and prove she was worthy of his time...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Reality: The Agreste Mansion_ **

Gabriel smiled as Emilie stood before him. She was awake, alive, but just as had been warned, there was a balance to be kept. She lived, she walked and breathed, but she was not the Emilie he knew or loved. He looked at the butterfly miraculous in his hand. He had reached his goal, his wife was back. He placed it in his drawer with a sigh. 

“I’m going to speak with my model,” he announced, turning for the door. Emilie smiled, nodding her head as she watched her husband leave. Gabriel’s footsteps faded as she took a seat on the bed. She was alive, she was back, but she wasn’t alive was she? Her memories of before her death were mixed with her own dreams. What was the reality for her anymore? She looked towards the drawer, her husband had placed the butterfly and peacock inside. The box that held the miraculous, the cause of her demise and her new life. 

She opened the drawer with a sigh, the miracle box was right there. A black box with a single henge. Her fingertips brushed against the onyx cover. Her son was in the glass coffin now. Lying trapped in a world created by the butterfly. A never-ending nightmare as Gabriel called it. Punishment for refusing to help save Emilie’s life.

She withdrew her hand, closing the drawer, the box fading from her view. What could she do now? There was really nothing more right? And, if she understood correctly, Gabriel was already replacing Adrien with the child in that Lila girl’s stomach.

She closed her eyes and made her way to the shower, a replacement Adrien, she didn’t agree with that. Gabriel and she had fallen out of love long before her accident. It surprised her that subconsciously he knew this, but still kept her around. Agreste didn’t divorce, the idea was just too taboo. Emilie blushed as a distant memory came to mind. A memory more taboo than divorce. A memory, or her and Adrien. How she missed giving him his baths, missed the feel of his body under her fingers. She had raised him, trained him. If he remained trapped in his dreams, would she ever feel that way again?

  
  


**_Marinette’s Akuma World_ **

Her face was wet with tears as Gabriel, no, Hawkmoth, stood before her, smiling as yet another Akuma crawled down her throat, choking her. Her body hummed with each beat of the butterfly wings as her stomach protruded from the many bugs that nested in her belly. 

She was naked, bound in a chair with her legs spread. She hated herself for the low moan as her lower body buzzed from the vibrations inside of her body. 

“Do you submit to me?” Hawkmoth asked, the tip of his cane gently pressing against the bottom of her chin, tilting her face up towards his own. Marinette opened her mouth to answer, her eyes glaring at him, but another butterfly forced its way inside instead. She gagged, her body jolting as it too choked her.

Hawkmoth smiled, removing his cane from her chin and instead pressing the cool metal tip between her legs. She jumped at the cool feel against her heated sex, blushing as her body wiggled.

“You want relief? Ah, young bodies such as yours crave sex. A virgin body so unused to the many sensations.” he rubbed the tip against her clit, enjoying how she moaned and whimpered. He rubbed faster, enjoying as she whimpered and moaned, and when he noticed her nearing a release, he pulled away.

“You want more miss Dupain-Cheng?” he asked her. Marinette said nothing, angry at her body for betraying her, betraying Paris and Adrien like this. He summoned another butterfly, pressing it against her clit as it vibrated against her, its wings brushing against her in a teasing manner. Blue eyes found Hawkmoth’s steel grey ones as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his erection. 

“Open up Miss Dupain-Cheng, and enjoy the cock you secretly dream of having...” he chuckled, forcing his cock inside her mouth, the tip gagging her as her nose was forced into his pubic hair. Chocking on his large cock, she cried as he forced her to give him her first blowjob...


	3. Chapter 3

**_~Reality~_ **

Emilie glared as she watched the photoshoot. The pregnant girl was all smiles as if she didn’t know Gabriel was using her just as he used everyone in his life. She was clueless.

Memories of the miracle box flashed to her mind making her pause. Nathalie was completely broken, it was her job now to keep the Agreste schedule. Her fingers clenched with anger and annoyance. Everything had changed for her, and he had taken the last bit of hope she craved. 

Quietly, she slipped from the shoot, walking back to the main road. She called a taxi, her golden hair shining in the sunlight as she tapped her fingers on her arm.

“Leaving so soon?” Lila asked as she walked up beside her. The pregnant teen was smirking, oblivious to the world around her. Emilie laughed, just as clueless as she had been. Gabriel would lure her into the same hell she was trying to escape. 

“You are far along now, five months?” Emilie asked as the taxi pulled up beside them. 

“Six actually,” Lila corrected. Emilie nodded, she didn’t really care. She would give birth and if she was lucky, would be bred again. Emilie could only have one child, after Adrien, she was useless to Gabriel. Nathalie was unable to have children, this girl was the substitute. 

“Gabriel told me about how you orchestrated his freedom and helped bring me back,” Emilie said, keeping the regret and anger from her voice. She was a decoration, an ornament to keep up appearance. A tool. 

“I was glad to help, daddy was so sad you were gone. I couldn’t sit back and do nothing like Adrien did.” Lila said, sorrow in her voice as she played the part of the concerned citizen. Emilie hated it. How dumb was this child? No, she had been just as dumb. It was the power of Gabriel. This girl was her, a younger version of her. No wonder it drew Gabriel to her. 

“Go back, tell Gabriel I was feeling ill,” Emilie instructed, taking her seat and closing the door. Lila blinked, becoming a dot as the car sped away.her mind battled with the usual divide of reality and dream. Would Adrien be like this, was he like this now? Had she been saved, or was this still a dream caused by the miraculous? The mansion came into view too soon. She paid, and walked up the stairs, closing the door and letting her eyes travel to the bedroom where the miracle box rested. Her feet though, carried her towards the basement. The metal room lit up as she rode the elevator down. Her feet clicked against the metallic floor as she made her way to the gentle hum of the two coffins resting side by side. 

Adrien looked peaceful in his slumber, his hands folded on his stomach, his face relaxed. Emilie lightly traced her fingers over the glass, his face cradled in her hand. She missed the feel of his flesh against hers, missed the sound of his soft voice against her chest. 

She saw the light fade of the butterfly insignia, the akuma that claimed him. She glanced at the coffin that held Marinette, the girl pale and thin. Gabriel had mentioned her in a fondness, almost like they had been a budding romantic rivalry. Emilie narrowed her eyes, had he lusted after Adrien’s crush? 

She returned to Adrien, looking at his sleeping form and wishing she could actually touch him. Unlike with the peacock, this was a willing sleep, caused by Gabriel, her’s had been caused by the broken miraculous. The butterfly insignia seemed to burn brighter, calling her attention. Emilie sighed, if her exhusband was willing to claim so many girls for his harem, then she could claim her own son. She gave birth to him, she had a right to him. 

**_~Marinette’s Akuma~_ **

She panted as Nooroo licked and vibrated against her clit, sweat covered her body as she tried to ignore the many Akuma fluttering beneath her skin. 

“I can’t believe you would betray Paris, betray Adrien and Chat, to our enemy!” Tikki chirped in anger. Marinette tried to ignore her, but the small kwami refused to leave her sight. Marinette licked her lips, her lower half rocking towards the kwami of transmission with want for more attention. 

“I won’t let this continue, I demand you relinquish both the Ladybug and guardian status.” Tikki ordered, flying to take the earrings from her chosen’s ears. Marinette wanted to yell, to stop her kwami, but only a moan escaped her parted lips.

“I’m ashamed you would fall for your enemy, dream of having his cock.” Tikki growled, “A last gift from creation, your body shall forever be as tight as a virgin’s even after sex. A curse for betraying the miraculous.” the kwami snarled before taking the earrings and zipping away. Marinette whimpered before moaning again as Nooroo nuzzled into her pussy, spreading it. Her eyes traveled to the door where her kwami disappeared, only to see Gabriel smiling at her. She hated how her body felt wetter and her whimper filled the room. How she hated how correct Tikki was. How she missed Adrien...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of a double update because I feel nice today

**_~Reality~_ **

Emilie admired the butterfly broach, smiled as it glistened in the artificial light. It was a new miraculous, but she was sure she could master it. She placed it to the inside of her jacket, she needed a target to practice on, and an idea was walking right past the door. 

Luka was a sentimonster made for Nathalie and the perfect target for practice. She closed her door, before saying the incantation she had heard Gabriel say before. Nooroo disappeared and the purple attire she now wore was reminiscent of her peacock form, her feathery masquerade mask covered her eyes. She smiled as she eyed her cane. 

“Come my Akuma, and claim Luka Couffine for my own,” she whispered, letting the butterfly fly through her window. 

  
  


~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~

Luka smiled as he let his fingertips trail over his sister’s naked flat stomach. Juleka was withering and arching under her twin’s touch, their mother watching and fighting against her restraints. 

“Shh mother dear, I’ll take care of you next.” Luka cooed, teasing his sister’s pussy by trailing a single finger back and forth against her slit. Juleka whimpered, mumbling against her gag as her brother teased her. She spread her legs, looking up at him as her fingers flexed. Her arms were bound above her head, leaving her whole body exposed to her brother. 

“My dear little sister, you want big brother’s attention,” he cooed, parting her pussy and smiling at the wet pink inside. A virgins pussy. Untouched by another person. 

“Look at this mom, such a pretty pussy your daughter has.” Luka smiled, reaching out to grab his mother’s leash and pulled her closer. Arnaka’s face was inches from her daughter’s moist center. Juleka whimpering as her hips raised and bucked towards her mother and brother. 

Luka removed his mother’s gag, before pressing her face between Juleka’s legs. 

“Taste her, enjoy her sweet scent,” Luka said, petting his mother’s back as her nose was buried in her daughter’s pussy. Juleka’s moans grew louder as her hips bucked, humping her mother’s face. Luka smiled as he removed his sister’s gag, loving how the room filled with the sounds of her pleas. 

“Jules, why not tell mom how much you want her tongue to taste every part of your sex,” Luka ordered. Arnaka shook her head as her son removed her gag.

“Tell her Jules, let mom take care of you.” Luka coaxed. Juleka took a deep breath, swallowing before whispering her request. 

“Louder sister mine,” Luka said, “mom can’t hear you, right mom?” Luka asked. Arnaka whimpered, yelping when her son yanked her collar. 

“Louder mother, don’t be shy now.” He mused. “Tell Juleka how badly mommy wants to taste her daughter.” He smiled. Arnaka swallowed as Juleka begged for her mother’s tongue, her hips raised to her mother’s face. Luka pulled her away with a smile.

“Ask for it mom, beg for your daughter’s pussy.” Luka ordered. Arnaka blushed, before looking at her daughter.

“Please Juleka, let mommy taste your wet pussy.” their mother begged. Luka chuckled as he watched his mother bury her face between her daughter’s legs, licking at the soft trimmed pussy. He leaned back, stroking his hard cock and watching the two girls go at it. He moaned as his sister called their mother’s name. Juleka was whimpering and begging. Luka tugged their leash’s, causing both women to look over at him. He nodded towards his cock, smirking as both women understood his silent order, crawling over to him and kneeling in front of him. They took a side, lowering their heads before lapping and sucking Luka’s cock. He rested a hand on both girl’s heads, debating who to breed first. He could picture his sister below him, begging for his seed, or his mother riding his cock, her stomach bulging out from his child. 

~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~~

Emilie broke away from the Akuma, smiling as she felt the connection end. Her plan would work, she just needed her next victim, and in a month, that too would be easy to get...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pet 2 of the double update

**_~Adrien’s Akuma~_ **

This wasn’t right, he felt their eyes on him,  _ his  _ eyes on him. Gabriel was here to watch, the girls underwear was tight and the cool air of early spring had hardened his nipples. 

Plagg wasn’t making things easier, currently, the Kwami was buried in his ass, nibbling the cheese flavored lube Adrien had bought as a joke last month. The kwami had been in a trance by the flavored mixture, and ever since, Adrien had enjoyed their little secret. 

“Adrien, your not hard enough.” His father’s low voice was now inches from his ear, the warm touch of the older man’s hand around his hard cock, making Adrien whimper as his father gently stroked the young arousal. Adrien blushed, trying not to look at his father as the older man stroked him. His cock twitching in his fathers hand. 

Green eyes looked up alarmed and confused. Gabriel smiled, pulling his hand away as the tight pink underwear clung to him. 

“Continue,” Gabriel ordered, smirking as he stepped back beside the photographer. Adrien blushed at the many people watching him stroke himself as his kwami ate out his ass. Adrien moaned, gasping as his head tilted back. This was both humiliating and arousing. This public show of self love. He chewed on his lower lip, precum coating his cock and hand, dripping onto the hem of the feminine underwear.

“Hands behind your head Adrien,” his father instructed, smiling as his son obeyed without question. With a snap of his fingers, the crowd watching, parted as Marinette was led forward on all fours. Her gold leash glistened in Nathalie’s hand as the secretary pulled the girl to sit in front of the model. 

Adrien gulped, Marinette was naked, her hands behind her back and legs spread. Her pigtails bounced as Nathalie pushed her face between his legs. He moaned as he felt his friend's tongue lap at his clothed cock. 

Nathalie forced him to look towards his father, the older Agreste stroking his hard cock in his hand. 

“You want daddy’s cock?” Nathalie asked, “you want his seed filling you're tight little boy pussy?” The secretary asked. Adrien moaned, unable to stop himself. Between Plagg and Marinette, seeing his father, and the many eyes watching him, he couldn’t hold it. 

“Cum for mommy Adrien,” the soft sound of his mother’s voice instead of Nathalie made him gasp as his cum shot out and covered Marinette’s face as he turned to look at his mother’s smiling face. 

Emilie smiled at him, cupping his face as she leaned down to kiss him. Adrien moaned, he missed her kisses, her touch. 

“Mommy,” he whispered softly, his hips thrusting forward as Marinette took him in her mouth. 

“Don’t worry, you can play with mommy soon.” Emilie said before walking towards the crowd. Adrien wanted to follow, but he couldn’t move, forced to only watch as his mother took his fathers cock in her mouth. 

~~~~~~<>~~~~~

~ **_Reality_ ** **~**

Emilie stood at the foot of Lila’s bed. The pregnant girl was on her back, Nathalie between her legs, also asleep. 

“My akuma, fill her dreams with animal lust.” Emilie commanded, gently lifting her hand forward so the purple butterfly could gently fly towards the girl's face, infusing in the necklace around her neck. 

Emilie had already altered the akuma on her son, she just needed to wait until the baby was born, and then she could bring back her son, and reclaim her perfect family...

She stepped closer, her hand resting on Lila’s stomach. A baby rested inside, a baby girl. Emilie smiled. Once Adrien came back to her. He would breed both her and the harem she would build for her son. 

As for Gabriel, her once dear husband would remain forced to live a life of a pet. Stripped of his humanity. Emilie smiled, soon, everything would be just as she had planned before Gabriel broke her miraculous...


	6. Chapter 6

~Lila’s Akuma~

Chats claws dig into the edge of the building, from his perch, he could easily see his target, his prey. Green eyes flashed in the moonlight as he readied his attack. 

The image of his Princess screaming, crying in his arms haunted him, and it was all because of her. 

He leaped forward, easily landing on the small flower bed of her bedroom window. His tail snapped and weaved in the night air, his grin both mischievous and dangerous. He easily broke into the home, stalking forward. 

“Chat Noir, a pleasure. Did my friend Ladybug send you too get me?” She had the audacity to smile. Chat flexed his claws, moving as he pinned her against the wall. 

“Yes,” he purred, “you see, you’ve been a bad girl, and this kitty needs to sharpen his claws on you.” He replied, easily slicing away her shirt and exposing her naked torso. Lila opened her mouth to scream, but Chat’s mouth covered hers, his teeth biting at her lips. His tongue exploring every inch of her mouth and throat. When he pulled away, she was panting. 

“We will have plenty of time for that later.” He mused before his hand wrapped around her throat, applying just enough pressure to choke her. 

“You Lila Rossi, hurt someone I care about deeply. For that, I will make you my bitch, tame you, humiliate, and degrade you.” With each word he spoke, his hand got tighter, Lila’s fingers ripping at his gloved hand for relief. He let her go, making her drop to the floor as she loudly gasped for air. 

“You look good on your knees bitch.” Chat grinned, the tip of his tail stroking her chin. Lila looked away, saliva coating her chin as she shook under his gaze. 

“Undress,” Chat ordered, watching as the girl refused to move. He stepped closer, a claw against her throat. 

“I said undress, or do we need to learn to dress one handed?” He threatened, waiting for her reply. She hesitated before slowly doing as told, undressing until she was completely nude. Chat grabbed her hair, dragging her towards the desk by the door. He pulled her to sit on it, spreading her legs to expose the bush between her legs. 

“Disgusting, a pig is better groomed than you are.” Chat spat, eyeing her with a repulsed glare. Lila blushed as she looked away, only to be slapped by the cat hero. 

“You will look at your master when spoken to bitch, is that clear.” He snarled. Lila nodded, fear in her eyes. Spotting a pack of water under the desk, he smiled. 

“Now, drink.” He handed her some water before standing back. Lila slowly obeyed, taking a single sip. Chat shook his head. 

“No no, all of it. You will drink until that tummy of yours is filled with water, swollen to the point of bursting. And then , you will beg your master to let you pee.” He smiled, “fail, and we do this again.”

Lila nodded, sipping the water. Chat smiled as he moved closer, a single finger tracing the small slit between her legs. 

“You are a virgin right? Of course you are, who would want to touch a vile creature like you?” Chat hummed to himself, chuckling at the way her body twitched as he touched her virgin pussy. 

“Don’t worry, if you are a good little bitch, I’ll tame this body well.” Chat purred before jerking his head towards the box of waters beside her. 

“Keep drinking, we have all night to play.” Chat said. 

Lila whimpered, her hips jerking as she felt the tip of his claw nudge between her folds, exploring a place she had never had a person touch before. She was only a water bottle and a half in, but she already felt the discomfort of having to go to the bathroom. Her eyes widened as she suddenly tried to close her legs. Chat was pinching and pulling at something between her legs, making her body feel hot and her bladder wanting to loosen.

“No, n-no please!” She pleased, trying to scurry away. Chat laughed as he easily held her hips and parted her legs. 

“Reach down and spread those pussy lips of yours. It’s time for an anatomy lesson.” He pressed a button on his baton making it vibrate. A function normally used for distracting akuma. 

Lila shakily reached down, her finger spreading her pussy and revealing her pink virgin flesh to the black cat. His smirk made her whimper as he placed the cool metal of his baton against the small bud just above her entrance. 

Her hips jerked as she looked down. A slow vibration rattled against her, the new sensation making her shiver. 

“This is your clit, and tonight, I’ll focus on it until you pee yourself and this desk.” He purred, turning the vibration higher and making her swallow a moan. 

“Drink,” he reminded her. Lila obeyed, her eyes shut tight as she wiggled in a failed attempt too get away from the vibrations assaulting her virgin clit. Chat kept it against her, chuckling as Lila screamed and begged to go to the bathroom. 

“I’m not stopping you,” Chat said calmly, watching as she whimpered and the first gold streams of urine dripped from her open pussy. Lila felt her tears fall as she was forced to look into her masters eyes. 

“Such a disgusting thing, peeing anywhere it pleases.” The slap he gave her sent her to the floor. Her hand resting against the heated sting on her cheek as he stood above her, stroking the arousal between his legs. 

“I have a plan for you, an object like you had only one use, and that is for an anger relief toy.” Chat purred, stroking himself before his claws cut a slit in the leather for his cock to emerge.


	7. Chapter 7

**_~Adrien’s and Emilie’s shared Akuma_ ** ~

Her touch was feather soft to his skin, her golden hair like a halo around her pale skin. Emerald eyes, replicas of his own, focused on him. The attention he craved returning. 

“Mommy,” Adrien whispered, reaching up to touch her face. Emilie smiled, kissing the inside of her son's wrist. 

“Hi baby, you’ve grown so much.” Emilie whispered back, her eyes drifting down to between her son's legs. Adrien blushed when he noticed what had his mother’s attention. 

“S-sorry,” he replied ashamed. He tried to cover himself, but Emilie shook her head, stopping him with her hand. 

“It’s natural for a boy your age. Would you like mommy to help you?” She asked. The way she asked reminded Adrien of the way she always asked to help when he practiced piano. That was probably the reason he said yes, that, and this was a dream. Who didn’t dream of a blowjob from their mom at least one, right?

Emilie smiled, getting between her son's legs. The small pink muscled tip of her tongue darting across plump pink lips. Adrien shivered, moaning as his hips arched at her mouth's warm touch. 

“So big, my baby must be so good in bed.” She smiled, her tongue licking up his shaft from the base. His hard cock twitched in her hand. Emili held down his waist with her free hand before taking him in her mouth. He watched his mother’s head slowly bob up and down his shaft, his cock appearing in and out of her small mouth. Her blond hair hiding her sinful act as her tongue curled and flicked at the slit. 

He whimpered, his eyes closing as he moaned and grasped at the sheets. His mother’s head moved faster, her hands moving to fondle and play with his balls. 

“Want to taste mommy Adrien?” His name from her lips made him moan and nod. Emilie leaned back and removed the purple robe she wore, revealing a perfect body. 

“Let mommy take care of you baby.” Adrien nodded as he watched his mother crawl closer until he was the one between her legs, his tongue lapping at the moist center. Emilie released a shuddered moan as she parted her pussy lips for her son. He eagerly licked her pink walls, tracing her and hungrily sucking her juices. 

“Lick mommy’s clit baby, focus on that and make mommy cum.” Emilie ordered reaching down to force her son's face closer against her pussy. Adrien hummed as he enjoyed the tabooed taste of his mother. 

Emilie rod her son’s face, her head tilted back as she enjoyed the tongue bath her pussy was getting. Her memory of her son doing just this before her coma, the attention, the reminder, it was a shame this curse, this dream she shared with her son was just that, a dream. 

“Give mommy your cock baby, paint mommy’s pussy with your seed!” Emilie begged, rolling to the side and lying down as Adrien obediently did as his mother asked, his cock twitching to be sheathed inside of his own mother. 

Emilie smiled as she cupped the side of her son's face. 

“Breed your mommy baby, fuck me good.” She pleaded, spreading her legs for her son. Only during these connecting dreams, could she enjoy this moment, this sinful taboo she craved. 

Adrien whimpered as he buried his cock into his mother’s hot pussy, his hips thrusting slowly as he tried to be gentle. Emilie smiled as she fondled her breasts, grabbing her son’s head and forcing it down so he could suck on one of her supple perked nipples. 

He moaned, moving his hips faster as he sucked harder, tasting his mother as a sweetened liquid reached his tongue. 

“That’s a good baby, drink mommy’s milk as you fuck her. Claim the body that gave birth to you.” Emilie panted, spreading her legs and arching up her body. Adrien smiled at the praise, his cock swelling harder as his mother’s inner walls got tighter around him.

“Drink mommy’s milk, impregnate me with your little sibling. Breed a perfect family for us Adrien,” Emilie screamed as she came around her son’s thick hot cock. She withered, her nails biting into Adrien’s scalp as she thrusted into his thrusts. 

She heard her son gasp, felt him bite down on her tit before the feel of his own hot seed entered her womb. 

“I’ll give my baby the perfect family, don’t worry.” Emilie cooed, hugging her son against her naked used body. The son she was training, grooming since childhood. Gabriel never loved her after he found Nathalie, but Adrien, Adrien was all her’s... 


	8. Chapter 8

~~Marinette’s Akuma~~

Marinette’s body felt on fire, the skin power fluttering beneath her skin and driving her insane. She needed to cum, for something other than her own touch. She climbed from her bed, her legs shaky and feeling like jelly as she stumbled blindly towards her parents bedroom. 

She was desperate, she was needy, and her mind was consumed with only the need for sex. She knocked on her parents door, uncaring that she was naked and one of her hands was between her legs, her fingers scratching an itch only a dick would soothe. 

Her mother answered the door, a robe covering her as she peeked through the partially opened door. 

“Marinette!” Sabine gasped, looking at her daughter's naked body. Marinette leaned against the wall, her fingers moving faster inside of her pussy.

“Sex, please, I’m desperate. Make them stop, please make the butterflies stop at least for the night!” Marinette begged. The door opened fully, her father naked and tall behind her mother. Marinette licked her lips, her eyes locked on her father’s erection, wet from her mother’s saliva. 

“Daddy, please, help your little girl,” Marinette begged, lifting a leg so her father could see her naked pussy, glistening with her juices and begging to be touched. 

“Your daughter’s virgin pussy needs teaching daddy,” she smiled, her blue-violet eyes glazed over. Her mind clouded by the thoughts of being sandwiched between her parents. 

Tom smiled as he stepped forward, reaching out to pull Marinette’s hand away, replacing her fingers with his own, before leading her by the pussy past her stunned mother. 

Marinette climbed onto the bed, lying on her back and spreading her legs. Her wet slit glistened into the false light of her parents side lamps. Her eyes were on her father, Tom standing at the end of his bed, his own brown eyes locked hungrily in her tight entrance. 

“Sabine, come here and help me teach our little girl how to properly please a man.” He instructed. Sabine looked over in surprise at his words before nodding and removing her robe. 

Marinette moaned at the sight of her naked mother. The older woman crawled gently into the bed kneeling between her daughter’s legs as Tom grabbed Sabine’s ass. 

“Eat her out, make her scream for her mommy and daddy.” Tom ordered, forcing Sabine’s face against Marinette’s slit. Sabine reached forward, spreading the smoothe lips apart revealing the bright pink insides. Marinette’s clit was hard and erect, throbbing with need for attention.

“Please mommy, lick my pussy,” Marinette whimpered, her hand reaching out for her father. Tom smiled as he walked over, his hand still keeping Sabine’s face buried in his daughter’s puss. Marinette smiled as the tip of her father’s thick cock rested against her lips. 

“Suck, both of you.” Tom ordered, moaning when Marinette took him in her mouth. He chuckled when he noticed she couldn’t take him all. Her hips jerked as she whimpered and moaned as her mother’s tongue assaulted her clit. Her hands went from holding the sheets, to fondling her own breasts as she thrusted into her mother’s face and sucked her fathers cock. Tom caressed his daughter’s head, a smile on his face. 

“Don’t worry baby, daddy and mommy will train your body to be the perfect little whore.” He said, forcing her face forward as she gagged on his cock. The long thick length sliding down her throat and filling her mouth as her eyes watered. She moaned, happy to become a whore for her parents...

~~Lila’s Akuma~~

She was gagged and muzzled, led naked on a leash by Chat Noir. The citizens of Paris watched them with curiosity as he pulled her towards the city zoo. 

Lila saw Alya’s father waiting, his arms crossed as he eyed her. 

“Otis, this is the gift I told you about.” Chat smiled, tugging the leash and forcing Lila to stumble forward. Otis glared down at her before nodding and leading them towards a large caged pin. Chat handed the zoo keeper Lila’s leash, watching as Otis took her to the center of the pen and tying her to a pole in the center. 

“I hope you enjoy the newest attraction. Such a deprived animal. Never had a human cock before.” Chat laughed as Otis worked at coating Lila in peanut butter. 

Otis grunted before moving to open a gate as he stood beside Chat Noir. With a nod, they waited, watching as a pig slowly made its way forward. 

“I can break it, the perfect breeding tool for my animals.” Otis smiled as the pig rubbed its snout between Lila’s legs. 


	9. Chapter 9

~~Reality~~

Emile glared at the man she once called husband. The man who trapped her son in a world of akuma, the man who trapped her in an akuma filled world.

“I feel you watching me,” Gabriel said, turning to his wife. She narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms as he looked lovingly at the girl who was now added to the coffin of akuma victims. 

“You used the butterfly miraculous.” He replied, his voice flat, hiding the annoyance he felt. 

“Are you angry?” She asked, a smirk on her face. Gabriel released a huff of breath as he glanced at the glass coffin that held his newest pet. 

“I’m not stopping you from claiming her. You as well as I, know how the butterfly and other miraculous work. I read the translated grimoire.” Emilie said, she held her chin up, the butterfly brooch fastened in plain sight on her white jacket. There was a dare in her voice, a challenge. Gabriel cleared his throat, looking away before shaking his head and leaving. 

“Running away,” Emilie smirked. Gabriel paused, the two were back to back, one smiling the other stone faced. 

“Do you honestly think Adrien will go back to being your obedient blind lover?” He asked. Emilie gently touched her fingertips to the brooch with a sad smile. 

“We will see, you wasted the wish, but I don’t need to change the world to get what I want. I never had.” She whispered. Gabriel hummed before leaving the secret basement. Emilie looked at the pod that held her sleeping son, a simple call to the akuma, and her son would wake. She closed her eyes, was Gabriel right? Did Adrien no longer love his mother in that way? Would she have to forever alter her son once he awoke and made his choice? She walked closer to the pod and smiled at her child. Pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, she gently called him awake...

~~Adrien’s Awakening~~

Adrien knew this feeling, he was waking up. The odd change, the confusion shift from his dream to reality was like watching the world fade and return brighter. 

The familiar smell of metal and feel of coolness welcomed him. He blinked, sitting up as a single hand weakly lifted to rest against his forehead. 

“You're awake, finally!” The familiar voice made him gasp as he looked up with wide eyes. 

“M-mom!” Adrien gasped, surprised in his voice as he tried to stand and reach his mother. Emilie smiled as she helped her son, enjoying the hug they shared. 

“But, if you're here, then...” he looked back and his smile fell. He saw Marinette laying in her own glass coffin, the purple insignia of an akuma over her beautiful pale face. 

“Princess,” Adrien whispered, his fingertips resting on the glass, his sad face reflecting over her sleeping one. 

“Gabriel placed both of you under his power, I managed to wake you, but, not her.” Emilie said, resting a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry Adrien, I will keep trying.” She whispered. Adrien shook with anger, this was his father’s fault. He had hurt Adrien’s princess, his lady. The events of before filled his head, reminding him of his own role in the hero’s defeat. Adrien looked away ashamed. 

Emilie held her son from behind, her nails lifting his chin so that they could peer into each other's eyes. 

“Mommy’s here Adrien,” his mother whispered, “mommy’s missed her big boy,” 

Adrien closed his eyes, remembering his dreams as his mother’s lips pressed against his own. Memories from long ago came rushing back to him. He pulled away, stepping away from his mother. 

“I can’t, I love Marinette,” he whispered, gazing at his sleeping princess. Emilie looked at the girl as well, but she didn’t smile. 

“If she wakes, I can’t guarantee she will be the same as before.” Emilie warned her son. Adrien shook his head.

“I still have to try, I promised to always protect my lady.” He said with determination. Emilie frowned. Her reunion was not going as planned. She was still transformed, she could still do her last resort. Adrien was distracted, and he wouldn’t be altered much. She whispered to her akuma, watching as it flew towards her son, making its home in the homemade charm bracelet he wore around his wrist. 


	10. Chapter 10

~~Marinette’s Akuma~~

She felt full, her face buried against her mother’s pussy, her tongue lapping hungrily at the inner pink walls. The taste of her mother, sweet and reminiscent of the fruits she ate daily. Her father’s cock filling and nearly ripping her apart with each powerful thrust. 

“More, more please, fuck me, daddy, fuck your daughter’s pussy,” Marinette whined, her voice muffled by her mother’s pussy. 

“Good girls don’t speak with their mouths full,” Tom said, forcing his daughter's head closer to her mother’s center as his thrusts rocked her small body back and forth. She was in heaven, her body humming with need and desire as she eagerly obeyed her father. 

“So depraved, such a good whore, giving your body to your parents,” Hawkmoth said, stepping forward. The tip of his cane resting against the underside of her chin and forcing her face away from the delicious mommy pussy. Hawkmoth forced her into a position where she was riding her father’s big cock. She moaned filling him fill her even more, stretching her inner walls as his cock filled her womb.

Marinette screamed in need, pleading for her father to impregnate her. Sabine crawled forward, taking her daughter’s breast in her mouth, lapping and sucking at a single nipple as her delicate hands kneaded the flesh of her other breast as if bread. 

Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head, her mouth open as her tongue hung from her lips. She was broken, her body and mind sex craving. 

“How far the hero of Paris fell, how broken you became,” Hawkmoth whispered in her ear, reaching down to pinch and pull at her clit as his tongue entered her mouth. 

  
  


~~Lila’s Akuma~~

She wasn’t human anymore, was she ever human to begin with? Otis stood before her, holding the leash of a bear in his hand. Lila looked up, fear in her eyes. She knew she was dirty, that she smelt of piss and mud. Her ass and pussy hurt from the many animals taking her day and night. Humiliated by the citizens that came and laughed and took pictures of her abuse. 

The bear walked up behind her, sniffing her honey-covered body. Perfectly prepared for him. She was too weak to lift her own body, whimpering when the bear used his clawed paw to turn her over before using its rough tongue to lap at her body on repeat. Her breasts bobbed under the rough tongue, raw and sensitive making her whimper and moan. Her legs spread for the beast, knowing what would come soon. When the rough wet muscle finally lapped at her honey-soaked pussy, she screamed in pleasure-pain. She felt herself cum, ashamed she enjoyed the beast’s tongue against her sensitive clit. 

Otis was watching her, Paris watched her. Watched as she was degraded and turned into nothing but a breeding tool for the zoo animals. She looked at Otis, her eyes drifting to between his legs. Was a human cock the same as the animals? She shivered, gasping as a giant paw rested over her stomach. It was huge and swollen from the pig cum just prior to the bear. The monkeys would be next, four primates so similar to humans she regretted how she looked forward to them. 

The bear flipped her again, this time her ass was up in the air, her anal entrance lose and ready for any animal that wanted her. She felt the bear thrust inside of her, taking her without care, like the animal he was. Her nails dug into the earth, dirt going under her nails as she wiggled and moaned. She heard Otis chuckle before the feel of hot piss fell to cover her face. Clicks of a camera filled her ears as she looked over to the forming crowd, watching the performance she was unwillingly the main attraction for...


	11. Chapter 11

~~ Reality~~

Emilie closed the door to Adrien’s room with a soft click. She didn’t like trapping him in his room, but her lineup of Akuma had a purpose, and their target couldn’t move. She glanced over to the many women now standing in the hall naked and waiting to train her son. 

She smiled sadly before walking over to the first Akuma. Audrey smiled as Emilie cupped her cheek. 

“Be careful with our son.” She ordered before letting the akumatized woman enter her son's bedroom. 

Adrien looked over, the chain on his ankle moving with him as he crossed his legs. Audrey smiled as she slowly approached him. This was Chloe’s mother, a grown version of his oldest friend. His cock twitched at the sight of her naked body. He closed his eyes, he couldn’t do this, he couldn’t betray his lady. 

“Adrien, mommy wants to love you,” Audrey whispered, kissing his lips. Adrien shook his head, hating how he grew larger as she touched and stroked his cock. 

“Let go and enjoy it Adrien, love mommy as she loves you.” Audrey cooed, bending her head to lick at the thick teenage shaft. Adrien tilted his head back, this was wrong, but the more he looked at Audrey, the more he pictured Chloe. 

Audrey took him in her mouth, bobbing her head slowly up and down, teasing him with her tongue as Adrien leaned against his pillow. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he heard his door open and Alya’s mother entered the room. Behind the blond, were several other of his friend’s mothers. Emilie smiled sadly at her son, she didn’t like to think of it as breaking him, but she only had one more final option left, and that option was currently sleeping in a den of sin created by her ex-husband. 

~~~~ Marinette’s Akuma~~~

Marinette panted as she was abandoned on the bed, her hand between her legs as her fingers played with the abused pussy still dripping with need. Her parents were enjoying their own time together, Hawkmoth off to the side chuckling darkly as Adrien stood beside him, a look of disgust on his face. 

“Do you want more? Crave more you unsatisfied whore?” Hawkmoth asked making Marinette nod her head, she still looked at Adrien, licking her lips as her fingers moved faster. Hawkmoth moved closer, using the tip of his cane to smack her hand from her womanhood. 

“Tie her up Adrien, make sure our little whore can’t move,” he instructed as Adrien came forward, Marinette hummed as he lifted her and began tying her between the sturdy posts of her parent’s bed. She tried to rub against her crush, tried to get him to touch her, but he expertly avoided her touch, tightening the ropes against her body and making her moan in pleasure as the ropes brushed against her clit and tits. 

“Enjoy Marinette, I hope you enjoy craving the sex you see before you. You will never be touched again.” with that, Hawkmoth and Adrien left the bakery, her parents moan as they continued their unlimited sex, the only view and sound Marinette took in.

In reality, the real Hawkmoth was in chains, trapped by Nathalie as the secretary rode his cock. 

“Enjoy this Gabriel, because soon, the only pleasure you will receive, is the pleasure Adrien allows you to have.” Emilie said, her arms crossed as Nooroo rested on her shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

Lila whimpered as she was led away from the animals. She was untouched, unused for the last two days. Otis was laughing as he tied her to the post in the center of the basement. He grabbed a water hose, walking to stand in front of her.

“Dirty, disgusting,” he snarled, the cold water crashing on her dirty body. She closed her eyes, her legs spreading as her ass rose in the air, begging for something inside of her. Her hose bath was done, she could hear Otis move towards a cage, before opening it. Her eyes widened as she spotted the huge orangutang walking from the cage. She panted, straining against the leash as the creature stopped before her. 

“This is Louie, you are his pet, his mate,” Otis explained before unleashing her as Louie reached for her. She curled into his fur as he held her like a child, his tongue lapping at her chest. This was to be her new partner, her lover. She smiled, her legs spreading to encourage his touch. 

“Be good Louie, enjoy your toy.” Otis smiled before leaving them alone. Lila Rossi smiled, happy as the giant monkey threw her on the ground before mounting her, filling and ripping her as he mated her. She was nothing more than this beast’s whore, a cock toy for his enjoyment. She too was a beast, a sexual object for her master’s cum. 

~~~~~<>~~~~

Emilie stood above Marinette’s coffin, just how much damage had her husband caused? Nooroo had explained the Akuma affecting her, she understood what could happen. She was curious about how she could use that to aid in getting Adrien to her side. 

Reaching out, she withdrew the Akuma, waiting for the girl to wake up. Adrien had spent the past two nights pleasing the many women of Paris, tonight, he would sleep with her. He would return to his mother. 

Marinette opened her eyes, her mind groggy as she sat up. 

“My dear, are you alright?” Emilie asked, reaching out to caress her face. Absently, Marinette took the older woman's thumb in her mouth, sucking softly on the plump digit. Emilie smiled, Gabriel had broken the young girl, perfect for her final act. She led Marinette out of the basement and towards Gabriel’s room. The man glared up, looking at his wife. 

“You like them young, make yourself useful for once,” Emilie ordered, pushing a naked Marinette forward. She blinked confused, as Gabriel stood and eyed the girl. He approached her, reaching to touch her slender body when a silver baton stopped him. 

“Touch her, and die,” Chat Noir was at the window, his green eyes narrowed. Emilie blinked in shock as Gabriel lowered his hand and said nothing. Chat smiled as he walked towards Emilie and tore away her brooch. He muttered the incantation to merge the two miraculous before taking Marinette in his arms. 

“Who are you?” Emilie asked, fear in her voice. Chat smiled as he looked at the blond woman. 

“Your new prison warden,” he said before leading his princess from the room and closing both his parents inside. Emilie blinked at the door in confusion as Gabriel walked back to his bed. 

“Who was that?” Emilie demanded, worried for her son. Was this stranger dangerous? Of course, he was, and now he had the miraculous of both the black cat and the butterfly. 

“My enemy,” Gabriel replied casually, removing his glasses and idly cleaning them. Emilie raised a brow before moving to the door and trying to open it. 

“We have to get out, I have to find Adrien,” she panicked. Gabriel watched her bang on the door, scream and beg for her son. He knew Adrien wouldn’t come, he knew who was under that black mask. They were stuck here, and his wife was clueless.


	13. Chapter 13

Adrien gently cupped Marinette’s face in his hand, he saw the damage caused by his father, the damage his mother let continue. He kissed her lips, loving how she leaned into his touch.

“My lady, don’t worry, I will fix everything,” he promised her, letting her suck on his finger as she shuddered. The butterfly miraculous was in his hands, he could create a fix that would please them all. 

“My lady, shall I give you a gift?” Adrien asked, the heroes had not had the final blow yet. Marinette looked up with hopeful eyes filled with lust, eyes he had once dreamed of directed at him. He kissed her again, she was broken, but she was his. He enjoyed the feel of her tongue pushing against his lips as his hands explored her naked body. She was submissive, gone from the dominant lady he remembered. 

“I shall get you a gift,” he panted between kisses. She would break the monster who broke her. Adrien lifted her in his arms, taking her to the very bed his mother had tried to break him in. Monsters, the both of them, but he was the black cat, he could destroy anything. He hovered over Marinette, watching as she spread her legs and smiled at him. He admired her body, though it was a virgin’s body, he knew her mind was no longer that innocent rose he had hoped to deflower.

He was hard already as he undressed, he was finally going to have sex with his lady, his princess, the real deal. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel glared up as Chat Noir entered the room. Emilie was in the corner, her eyes on the door.

“Where is my son, what have you done with him?” she snarled. Chat ignored her as he grabbed his enemy. Gabriel Agreste tried to fight back, but Chat had denied either parent food, the stench of their urine and feces in the far corner. He smiled at how low they were already reaching. 

He closed the door on Emilie’s screams as he tossed his father to the floor. 

“Hawkmoth, a bug, that is all you are. A bane to my existence. You heart the woman I love, for that, a balance shall be met. You took her humanity, now we shall take yours.” Chat said, dragging the older man by the hair towards Adrien’s bedroom. 

“Adrien, enough, you are being corrupted, you were under the Akuma for too long,” Gabriel said. Chat ignored him, opening the door and tossing his father inside as Marinette watched curiously. She licked her lips, recognizing the man before her.

“Say goodbye to humanity Gabriel Agreste, after we finish with you, even a bug will be higher than you.” Adrien smiled as his transformation fell. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nathalie looked down at the baby in her arms. A daughter, a perfect replica of Gabriel. She combed back the child’s hair as Luka bathed them. She was a mother now, or had she always been a mother? She closed her eyes as she listened to Emilie screaming a few rooms over. She wondered when her mistress would return if she would ever be touched by something other than a memory. 

~~~~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~~~~

Lila blinked awake, her body feeling full as she focused on what was between her legs. The gorilla, Adrien’s personal bodyguard was raping her, thrusting into her body without care as her back rubbed against the metal of the cold floor. She was just an object for sex, she parted her legs more, shivering at the feel of hot piss filling her before the harsh thrusts continued. The Agreste mansion held many secrets before, now, it held monsters, creatures twisted by sex. The building housed taboo, and as two figures approached the main gates, its master would take more into his harem. Adrien Agreste had fallen to destruction. His Akuma and miraculous destroying and twisting his once angelic mind into that of the master of taboo...


End file.
